beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Hades Kerbecs BD145DS
Hell Kerbecs BD145DS is a Stamina-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It is owned by Damian Hart. Face Bolt: Kerbecs The Face depics Cerberus, The 3 Headed Dog. Energy Ring: Kerbecs The Energy Ring, Kerbecs is the second heaviest Energy Ring, the heaviest being L drago II. It has a very nice yellow color. Fusion Wheel: Hell The Fusion Wheel depicts 3 Dog Heads and also has 50 mm Wheel. The widest size (circumference) of all Fusion Wheels. While most Fusion Wheels have a diameter of 46mm, Hell has a diameter of 50 mm. It has moderate Attack, Defense and Stamina properties. Spin Track: BD145 (Boost Disk) The Track has 2 modes, one that increases the Attack (Normal Mode), and the other increases the Stamina(Boost Mode). It is proven that Boost Mode is better because when Normal Mode is in use, when it attacks or gets attacked, it hits the arena floor, decreasing the Stamina and predicts a perfect loss. As an extra you can take a red crayon and smear it over the BD145 where the text is. This will fill in the letters making them appear clearly. Use a paper towel to brush off any crayon not inside the letters. Rinse the BD145 to get rid of the crayon. This is not nessasary though, because it almost looks like Eygption text, making it impossible to read anything except for the words "Boost" and "Disk" . But in all an amazing Track, black and beastly like it was meant to be.There is one other thing though,the spin track can be removed entirely which can making it lighter.Therefore it has better spin rotation Performance Tip: DS (Defence Sharp) A wide Tip with good Stamina and moderate Defense. It is said that the tip is hollow and looks more like an extremely wide flat sharp that defense. Even when it is used for a long time, the Tip provides little to no Attack movements. Great for Defense and Stamina customisations. WD is a better Performance Tip but DS can still be used. Other Versions *'Hell Kerbecs Blue Inferno Version': Has an EWD Performance Tip and still has BD145. Trivia *When it will be released in the United States and Canada, it is likely that Hasbro will change it's name from Hell to Hades. Many people would know because like the episode "Green Hell" changed to "Green Hades" that is probably going to happen to the "Hell" Fusion Wheel where they will change the name. *Hell is the widest Wheel avalible and therefore is part of the Maximum Series. *Kerbecs is Hades' dog and it lives in the gates of hell *Hell is the 2nd heaviest Fusion Wheel so far (behind Basalt), making Hell a Defense-Type Fusion Wheel with attacking prongs. *Because of its matching color as the Fusion Wheel, the energy ring is hardly noticable; therefore, Hell Kerbecs looks like a 4-piece Beyblade Gallery ndfmfds.PNG|Hell Kerbecs Blue Inferno Version msdnd.PNG|Hell Kerbecs Blue Inferno Version Kerbecs.jpg|Hell Kerbecs C2_23.jpg mjnmjnmjnmjnmjnmbhhnbhnbh.jpg T01500150 0150015011068515827.jpg|Blue Inferno Ver. T01500150 0150015011068515826.jpg|Inferno Ver. T01500150 0150015011068497787.jpg|Silver Ver. T01500150 0150015011068497782.jpg|Gold Ver. T01500150 0150015011068497781.jpg|Bronze Ver. Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Maximum Series